


Family Values

by greycoupon



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, PWP, Smut, family fic, happy fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 09:07:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21176900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greycoupon/pseuds/greycoupon
Summary: written for the prompt '#22 drabble “You can scream if you want” Maybe some msr sexy time but Scully is worried about waking the kids so she’s trying to be quiet but Mulder says this to her.'





	Family Values

**Author's Note:**

> Fictober day 25 and I'm not dead yet so yay. I am very tired and don't have anything ready for tomorrow so we will see how that goes. Your kudos and comments are keeping me going. This fic is an AU where Emily never died and takes place circa 2005.

The house was quiet and Scully really wanted to keep it that way. Emily and William had finally tuckered themselves out after a marathon video gaming session. William had just turned four which was apparently old enough to both get the hang of the game and scream bloody murder when his ten year old sister wanted to play. Thankfully two-player games existed, but the kids still managed to fight over who got to be which character.

Just watching them made their parents tired, so Mulder and Scully were ready to hit the hay not too long after the kids.

Scully had been reading a medical journal, after settling in bed, but could barely keep her eyes open so she decided to finish it in the morning. She had gotten under the covers and turned her back to Mulder who was on his side of the bed reading a novel.

Scully was almost asleep when she sensed Mulder pulling the covers off of her which woke her right up. It was cold in the drafty room.

He leaned over to nibble on the side of her jaw.

“I’m playing a game,” he said, pulling the tank top she wore to sleep up so he could caress her belly.

The door was open. He really wasn’t playing fair.

She lightly smacked his hand. “Stop. The kids could come in.”

His hand stroked lower, rubbing her mound over her panties.

“Those two wore themselves out. An earthquake wouldn’t wake them.”

He slid his fingers under the waistband of her panties.

Damn him.

He spent several minutes lightly teasing her with one of his fingers.

“Mulder…” she made one last ditch effort even as she adjusted her hips and spread her legs.

“You can scream, if you want,” he whispered in her ear as he slipped his fingers inside her.

He was so good at this, it was almost criminal. He had become an expert at her body years ago and knew just how to touch her. He stroked his fingers in and out. Circling, but not touching were she needed him the most.

With his other hand, he shoved up her sleep shirt even further to free her breasts. He caressed one and than the other. Making lazy circles that just added to her growing arousal.

He was moving faster now. 

“Mulder, Please…” Scully moaned and clenched around his fingers..

“Weren’t you the one worried about waking the kids?” he asked before kissing her shoulder. He really was enjoying this.

Scully squirmed. It felt so good, but it wasn’t enough. She was ready to cry in frustration.

Finally, Mulder put her out of her misery by gently pinching her clit while not so gently pinching her nipple with his other hand.

“Oh my god!” she cried, before slapping a hand over her mouth. Mulder alternated between circling and pinching her clit. She was so close. She could feel the fire pooling low in her abdomen. 

“Come now,” he growled before biting down on her shoulder. That was all it took.

Scully felt pleasure coursing through her entire body as she rode out the orgasm.

Mulder slid his fingers out of her and adjusted her tank top while she laid alongside him and remembered how to breathe.. He pulled her hips back so that her ass was flush against him and she could feel his hard cock pressing into her.

“Mommy!”

Scully was pulled from her post-orgasmic haze. William was standing in the doorway.

Kids really had amazing timing.

“What’s wrong?” she asked while discreetly separating herself from Mulder and adjusting her underwear.

“I had a bad dream and then I heard you crying. Did you have a bad dream, too?” he asked before sticking his thumb in his mouth. They were really trying to get him to break that habit.

Scully less than subtly poked Mulder in the ribs. This really was all his fault.

Mulder sat up and gestured to William.

“No, mommy wasn’t crying. We were just talking. Come here kiddo.”

Mulder held out his arms, meaning to give him a hug. WIlliam, however, had other ideas and took it as an invitation to climb onto the bed and crawl between Mulder and Scully.

“Can I sleep with you?” he asked plaintively. 

“Well, since you’re already here and made yourself at home….” Scully told her son, earning her a pained look from Mulder. He started this, he could deal with the consequences.

Mulder was frustrated but he was used to this by now. He smiled as he remembered some things were more important than a little pleasure. This was what really counted.


End file.
